


times are changing

by Qwss191718



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwss191718/pseuds/Qwss191718
Summary: Quarantine in the Van de Mead house. Featuring Daan's upper body strength.
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	times are changing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back with a fic. I haven't had any inspiration, really. But I wanted to get something up.
> 
> Comments make me want to write. I'm trying to do another beth/Daan and Ame fic, hopefully I'll have it done soon.
> 
> As always only checked by me, mistakes are my own.

Day four of quarantine and Beth was sure this quarantine would kill her. 

She had managed to get an assault bike, courtesy of the rehab center, they had set up a gym in the back garden, and their flat was littered with various gym equipment in every room. 

She had agreed to film something for We Play Strong, and after a long night trying to convince Daan to be in it, she had succeeded this morning. It was going to be a work out piece, and it didn't hurt it was upper-body, and she could watch her girlfriend show off.

They had another full day of working out today, and keeping their physicality up. But, right now Beth was currently waiting for Daan to finish getting ready so they could start. 

"Honestly, what are you doing in there? I want my porridge." She made her way into the bedroom looking for the older woman, and found her sitting on the bed finally lacing up her shoes, "what is taking you so long?" Beth came to stop in front of her girlfriend. 

"I'm just tired, it's taking me ages to get going. Shall we just nap?" The Dutch woman looked up at her, nothing but hopeful. 

Beth laughed, "afraid not, we have to keep up rehab." She reached for Daan's face, brushing some hair from her face. 

"I know. But, hear me out. We've already had the rehab call, so we can pretend that we've done it and instead, we can be outside in the garden. Bit of sun, bit of tan, bit of cuddling." She reached for Beth's waist pulling her in between her legs.

Laughing again, "sounds very tempting but we really need to rehab. Please? We'll take it really easy?" Leaning down to kiss her girlfriend for good measure. 

"Or I can watch you workout, and I'll film this thing for you. Personal cheerleader?" Beth knew she'd kick herself if she actually started taking days off. 

"Come on, please?" 

She watched her girlfriend roll her eyes playfully, pulling herself up, and following Beth back out into the living room. Seeing everything she had set out, the Dutch women let out a little sigh. Beth laughed at her, giving her a little shove, then holding on her hand pulled Daan back to her, ending it with a kiss. "Thank you, love you."

"Yeah yeah. Let's get on with this. I get to choose the music?" 

Once the pair were fed, music was chosen, and the camera was set up, it began. 

*****

"Really, elbow bump?" Beth laughed as she cleared away the paper. 

"What? Social distancing?" 

"Daan, you've had your tongue in my mouth. Social distancing." She joked with her girlfriend. 

"Whatever," the older woman joked back. "do a push up and we'll see." Daan collapsed on the couch. "I'm tired, you've worn me right out." She watched the younger woman come to stand in front of her. 

"Are you going to moan all day?" She kicked Daan's leg a little, playfully. "I made you scones, and gave you such a good rest day yesterday." She waited to see if the brunette had a comeback to that. When she didn't, "Alright, if you're going to sit here and moan, I'm going to shower." 

She started to walk off and felt her girlfriend reach for her hand, "well that might cheer me up."

****

"Please, just film one with me and I'll stop. You have more rhythm than me." Daan shook her head. "But you already know the dance, come on," she reached for Daan's hand using it to balance herself as she swung her leg over, ending up straddling her girlfriend on the sofa. She finished the movement with a kiss. "I'll make it worth your while?" 

Daan laughed, "yeah you will. Do I have to?" 

"Yes, you'll have fun. Plus we have to beat Caitlin, she's doing them too. Leah said she was going to get Jordan to do them as well. So, yes you have to." She pulled herself up so she was looking down at the older woman, still sitting on her lap. "And, it'll be funny."

As soon as she watched her girlfriend smile back at her she knew she had won. Daan still, after 3 years, rarely said no to her. "Okay, but you make it up to me, yeah?" Beth nodded. "However I want?" She nodded again. 

Beth gasped as she felt herself being lifted up, her legs wrapping around her girlfriend to stabilise herself, Daan carrying her towards their bedroom.


End file.
